


His Gentle Voice

by Oumass



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind!Ouma Kokichi, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gifted Inmates Academy, Lies, M/M, Minor Character Death, None Canon Deaths, Past Character Death, Set During Killing Game, Spoilers, Swearing, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oumass/pseuds/Oumass
Summary: WARNING ! THIS STORY CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS..." What's your favorite color? "Ouma Kokichi hated that question from the bottom of his heart. He didn't know what colors were. All he ever saw was black....Yet when a green haired boy asked him the same question Ouma Kokichi chose to smile while hiding the pain in his throbbing heart.





	1. It was always his voice

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much suck at writing summary, but oh well-  
> There will be some spoilers in this story, but it shouldn't be anything major since any death that might happen won't be according to canon. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it. This is my first fan fic here. I apologize for any grammar errors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another normal day in Gifted Inmates Academy. Ouma appears to be grumpy for some reason and Amami wants to find out what's the cause of that. He comforts him while other boy has one of his regular breakdown session.

What's your favorite color ?

That's a question people usually ask when they ran out of all ideas. It's honestly a stupid question. At least that's what Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader thinks. Even though he despises that question, his answer always stays the same. He never considered it his favorite color, but it was the only one there was for him.

Black.

Since the day he was born Kokichi Ouma saw nothing, but black.

.  
.  
.

" Hey Ouma - kun, what's your favorite color ? "

He still remembers the day green haired boy asked him that. It was their first day of being trapped in an academy while they were forced to kill each other. Sixteen Ultimates, students with extraordinary talents, were kidnapped and forced to kill each other. Kill someone and get away with it, that will open you a path to freedom.

Ouma slightly cringed after hearing that answer. Was other an idiot ? Ouma already told everyone that he can't see. He is blind for God's sake, that's what walking stick is for. Ouma frowned, turning his face to the side while patiently waiting for other boy to realize the stupidity of his question. Guess he couldn't blame him. They knew each other for only a few hours. A lot happened in those few hours though. Silence followed. Ouma never liked silence since hearing someone's voice was a way for him to learn more about that person. He couldn't see them so there was no way for him to judge someone by looks. He learned other boy's name was Rantaro Amami and apparently he couldn't remember his Ultimate talent. Ouma didn't trust him despite hearing how nice his voice sounded, how he would often laugh or apologize depending on what happened. By his hearing his voice Ouma was able to come to a conclusion. Amami must be pretty handsome. His thoughts were later confirmed by a few girls giving other boy all sort of compliments. 

Ouma was still waiting for other to give him an answer. He didn't look fazed by how long it passed. Probably a minute. The moment he started to nervously bite his finger was when he got his answer. "I'm really sorry... I forgot." He noticed guilt in Amami's voice, something he didn't have a chance to hear before. Well not from him. "Are you done ? Because I'm pretty sure we have much more important things to do than chitty chat around ", Ouma's words were followed by his usual "nishishi" laugh. Amami ran a hand through his green hair, letting out a sigh of relief and smiling at other. (who was assuming Amami did exactly that)

" I think we should catch up with others. They are probably waiting for us. "

Since that day Amami never made the same mistake again.

.  
.  
.

It happened this morning when Momota asked a forbidden question during breakfast when everyone was at cafeteria. Ouma was sitting between Amami on his right and Kaede on his left. Amami always sat down next to him like his right hand. He was making a small talk with Kaede which Ouma knew from hearing her voice. He was having a pretty good day too. Why would one mere peasant dare to ruin supreme Leader's mood ? " Umm... Momota - kun, that's-" Detective tried to say something before he was interrupted by Ouma standing up from his seat, using his walking stick to hit the person to his right which was Amami. Almost as if he knew that would happen, Amami caught the end of the stick before it could cause more damage. " I think Ouma - kun isn't hungry anymore. " He nervously smiled before placing a hand on shorter boy's shoulder. Ouma knew Amami was pretty much a giant compare to him. " To my room. Now. " Ouma commanded to the taller boy who obediently listened, pulling a chair out without another word so Ouma could pass without tripping over it. Ouma knew Amami would follow right after him. 

" How long do you plan to be his guard dog when he is always being a little asshole to everyone ? " Momota asked in his usual sharp voice. It was always like that when topic was about small leader. Ouma didn't like that voice. " What are you saying..? He always walks me back to my room you moron. What difference does it make now ? You are lucky I'm in a good mood ~ That means I won't punish you for your stupid question. " Ouma took a moment before raising two fingers. " Never mind, two stupid questions. " He would show him a middle finger if he knew in which direction his voice was coming from. But cafeteria was always loud. There were too many voices. 

" Amami - chan, I want to go. " Ouma whined in a childlike way while pulling taller boy's shirt. He let his walking stick drop to the ground while showing him that he doesn't plan to let go anytime soon. Amami nervously smiled, waving towards astronaut as if saying they'll discuss that later, before wrapping one hand around Ouma to make sure he wouldn't fall down and bending down to pick up his stick. Seems like Momota understood that, because soon enough he was back to talking to other students. " Please don't do that again. You shouldn't be making any enemies while we are stuck in here. " He whispered to Ouma who was back on his own two feet with his walking stick. Ouma didn't answer, instead tapped his foot and stick against the ground before turning his back towards Amami. Alone he decided to make his way to an exit. It was on Amami to clean the mess Ouma left. It wasn't much since small leader already had bad eating habits. Amami wanted to improve them starting with healthier meals, but Ouma always managed to lie his way through every little thing. In the end, he stopped trying. There was an empty teacup and half eaten toast with grape jelly. Amami did his best to clean up both his own leftovers and Ouma's, not wanting to give Tojo even more mess to clean up. It took him around fine minutes before he ran out and down the hallways towards where small leader was.

" It took you ten seconds more than usually Amami - chan ~ You'll become as slow as a snail. I can't have a servant like that. " Ouma spoke once he felt Amami's presence close by. Amami never understood how Ouma always knew when he was there or when someone else was, but he didn't question it. It has been a while since they got stuck in the killing game. Since day one Amami told everyone that he volunteers to be by Ouma's side and help him out with things he can't do alone. Ouma protested at first, but Amami was a kind of guy who was nice to everyone so of course everyone agreed. Ouma felt like he was always being guarded by someone. He was being watched. Perhaps everyone was afraid of him after learning about his Ultimate talent. Sure, Ouma is a liar, easily gets into troubles and does pranks whenever he can. Afterwards he covers it up with fake tears. He wasn't a good person. Amami was never afraid of him nor tired of him. He did his job exactly as he promised to everyone. Ouma thought he had some hidden motives because of that.

" You were counting again ? " Amami spotted smaller leader with one hand touching the wall and other swinging stick in front of himself as if he was passing through jungle and not straight hallway. " And I would appreciate if you could think of me as a helper. Not servant. " Ouma noticed he said that in voice which was hinting him that other was probably frowning.

" I always count dummy. And I think I finally found it. " Referring to his room, Ouma hit his stick against the wall with a proud grin spreading across his face.

" If you want to pass through wall then sure. " Amami never teased him for sometimes not having a sense of direction. That would be cruel. But he couldn't help not having an amused look on his face in situations like this one. " You are close though. Dorms are around the corner. "

Ouma huffed, mumbling something along the lines of "I knew that" and "I'll peel skin off your face if you don't stop smirking" just regular threats. Amami took that as an alarm to do something. Walking up towards supreme leader he placed a hand on his shoulder and slowly lead him around the corner until they arrived to their destination. " I understand that question upset you, but you are being awfully grumpy today. " Ouma made his way to the wrong side, passing by rooms from all girls. He stopped in front of one particular door before knocking. " Here. " Amami held in his laugh, forgetting about question he asked him a few moments ago. " I don't think you want to go to Iruma's room. Knowing her, she would be excited to spot you in her room and - "

" Have a high possibility of becoming her lab rat or having her touch me, yeah yeah, tell me something I already don't know Amami - chan. "

" That's not your room. "

...

" I knew that ~ ! " Ouma took a turn and began to walk to the other side, passing by doors before stopping in front of one he thought was the right one. " That's my room. " Amami was growing tired of this game, folding hands on his chest before letting out a sigh. " Yeah and I want to spend the rest of afternoon with you before someone drags you away to investigate with you. It would be your fault if someone were to attack me during that time because you weren't there for me. " Amami didn't like the sound of that. No... he didn't like when Ouma was being so manipulative. In most cases he got what he wanted. Today wasn't be an exception. Amami mumbled something to himself, slightly pushing Ouma to the side before unlocking the door. Ouma practically ran inside, luckily not tripping over something and obviously happy about his small victory. There was something oddly satisfying with seeing blind boy smile which made Amami feel at ease. Closing door behind, he watched as Ouma ended up on his bed, sitting cross legged. His blind purple eyes were staring to the side as he felt bed crackling which meant that Amami was sitting next to him right now. " Will you give me an answer to my question from before ? "

Ouma looked up, facing away from Amami. It looked like he was thinking about something. " What difference would it make ? "

" You don't trust me. " Amami spoke up almost immediately after that.

" I don't. " He got an answer pretty soon. 

Ouma didn't trust Amami. He never did. He always thought green haired boy was going to take advantage of that and use it for his own goals. Ouma never trusted any of the students in this killing game. He only ever trusted members of his evil organization. They took care of him and protected him despite their leader being the way he is. Despite being physically damaged, he was a great leader when it came to everything else. Ouma knew that. Many times he was betrayed by other people or simply rejected, because of the way he is. Only reason why he allowed Amami to take care of him was because he really needed help and boy volunteered. He was sure other isn't stupid enough to try to kill him since everyone would immediately suspect him. He is always by Ouma's side after all.

" I figured out. " Amami chuckled before looking to the side. He sounded hurt, but understanding too. Ouma almost felt bad. " Maybe eventually I'll be able to earn it. " Impossible, Ouma thought to himself while still having a neutral look on his face. " Perhaps, but who knows ? I'm a liar. "

Ouma felt tears gathering in corner of his eyes and he immediately regretted his decision about coming to Amami's room. He cried often and he cried a lot. Minus his fake tears. Sometimes he just felt like crying for no reason. Or there was a reason, but he didn't know it. Amami and him were the same when it came to trust. Amami was suspicious because of not knowing his own talent. No matter how much he tries, he will never have trust of the whole group. Ouma on the other hand knew no one will trust him. He is a lair and he is pretty sure Amami doesn't trust him either. 

Before he could say more he felt those same tears from before running down his cheeks. It took him a few moments to realize what was happening before he was wiping them away. Amami will probably feel grossed out if he seems me like this, he thought. At least he'll give up on his goal, Ouma added. He was sure of that. " Oh and before you say something, those are fake tears. You know I'm a big crybaby Amami - chan ? I cry when there is no tea. I cry when I can't get my Panta. I cry when pink Slut - chan is being perverted towards me, heck I even cry when Kiibo - chan refuses to show me one of his cool robot functions ! Not that I'd be able to see them anyway. " His annoyingly wiped the rest before using his hand to know where Amami is. Meanwhile all of this Amami watched other boy with unreadable expression, not like other can see it anyway. He felt Ouma pulling onto his shirt again, seeing grin on other boy's face didn't make things any easier for him. " Ouma - kun- " Interrupted. " No no Amami - chan, I just wanted you to know. Don't pity me. Don't you dare do that. " Leader's voice grew cold at the last part.

Fortunately Amami was doing exactly that. " Usually your tears are fake though. You... trust me enough to cry in front of me. "

Ouma wished he could have argue about that. It wasn't his first time that Amami was comforting him. Because of that it always seemed like he kept coming back to other boy despite not trusting him. He didn't know why.

" You don't have to act like you are always okay. At least not in front of me. " Ouma's breathing hitched for a moment. He can't lose his cool, not now. Instead of saying something, he looked up with a small smile. " Nishishi, my beloved Amami - chan could be the Ultimate Psychiatrist. " Amami did what he usually does during Ouma's small breakdowns: wrapping arms around smaller boy and sharing an embrace with him. Amami was assuming it was from stress of killing game and constant worries which were building up to the point when they had to explode. Hesitantly at first, but Ouma returned hug. There was something oddly satisfying when sharing embrace with taller boy. Ouma always used voices to recognize people. Like this he could feel Amami's much bigger body... feel his beating heart and catch his sweet scent. He couldn't see, but he was able to feel. He found close touch very intimate which is why he doesn't do it, but Amami was an exception.

" It's going to get better... I promise. " Amami said as Ouma buried face into other's shoulder.

Ouma's voice was much weaker than before once he spoke. It wasn't a voice suited for a supreme leader. With a sad smile, red eyes and runny nose Ouma looked up. He couldn't see Amami's face and he never will. His only comfort was that gentle voice.

" It doesn't get any better. "

That may be true, but Amami will do everything in his power to change it.


	2. Birthday boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ouma's birthday and he doesn't want anyone to celebrate it. Despite that, Amami is determined to make the day special for other boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was suppose to ACTUALLY post this on Ouma's birthday, but he got angst instead. So yeah, there should be enough fluff in this chapter before heavy angst comes.

It was a special day. Amami /knew/ that. He was wondering why Ouma kept quiet about it. It has been a few days since smaller boy had a breakdown. Amami got used to them. Ouma would deny that something is wrong, but the moment they were alone he would turn into a crying mess. Amami was worried about smaller boy's mental state.

Nothing bad happened yet. Killing still didn't occur and atmosphere was surprisingly relaxing. It felt like tension from a few days before completely disappeared.

Amami thought that was good... no, more than that. It was perfect for today. After all it was Ouma's birthday. He still didn't understand why Ouma didn't say anything about it. I mean, you should be happy if it's your birthday. You should enjoy that day to the fullest. It's once in a year. Though it was also understandable why he didn't want to focus on his birthday when they were trapped inside this place and forced to kill each other.

It still didn't stop Rantaro from going all out with his plan to make this day enjoyable for Ouma.

" I don't know how much you peasants know, but let's make one thing clear... no celebrations nor surprises. "

That was a first thing Ouma told everyone after hearing a certain someone ( that's Amami ) speaking too loudly while explaining to Kaede what he was planning.

" Aren't birthdays suppose to be celebrated with friends ? "

Kiibo was probably the only one who was confused and it was oddly adorable. Even though Ouma can be a bully robot is still trying his best to be friends with other... probably because of Ouma's condition.

Blind boy didn't like the sound of that as he turned his head towards the side from which Kiibo's voice came from. 

" Yeah, celebrate birthday and give someone a chance to kill someone. Sounds like a nice birthday gift for me ~ "

Ouma had a point and no one said more. They all accepted it so simply. Even though Ouma knew it shouldn't... it still slightly hurt. Amami was strangely silent after Ouma heard what he said. So silent in fact, Ouma was wondering if other boy was still there. 

" Amami - chan, take me back to my room. I don't want to breath the same air as all of them... "

Still no answer.

" Amami - chan ? "

He really... left. Ouma didn't know how to feel since Amami never did that without telling him that he was going beforehand.

" Ouma - kun, he told me I should help you get back to your room. "

That was detective's voice and by the sound of it, Ouma knew he wasn't too happy. He hated this. Ouma was already standing on his feet and he wasted no time in picking up his walking stick and making his way towards the door completely alone. Surprisingly he didn't bump into anyone. Meanwhile Saihara was calling for him to wait, but Ouma was already too far to hear that.

This must be the best birthday ever, he sarcastically thought.

Making way back to his room was a pain in the ass not to even mention. Where the hell did Amami go ? It couldn't be so urgent that he wouldn't at least tell him how he was leaving. This sucks, Ouma thought after closing the door behind him. 

...

It's not like he didn't want to celebrate it. He wanted to. Just not with all of them. Ouma knew they didn't like him which is why he decided to give them a reason to hate him even more by being mean. 

He would do everything to at least be able to see looks on their faces. But he can't. He is blind. 

Ouma ran a hand over his eyes, dropping his walking stick to the floor. 

" Why the hell do I even have eyes if I can't use them. . ? "

He sighed, placing a hand to the wall and following it to his bed. He asked that question many times, but no one ever had an answer. You were born that way so deal with it somehow. That was a pretty cruel fate now that he thinks about it.

He only wanted to celebrate his birthday with Amami today, not think about these things. 

" Amami - chan... you are terrible at this. Leaving me alone on my birthday... "

Ouma bitterly smiled. He probably wouldn't be able to bring himself and ask him to spend time together anyway. His pride and huge ego didn't allow him that.

" I don't know why I keep expecting so much from you. "

Ouma placed his head against the pillow, keeping eyes open since it didn't make much difference to him if he closes them.

He might as well take a nap. Who knows where Rantaro ran off to and like this Ouma doesn't have much to do. Small leader sighed before getting comfortable in the laying position, head resting against the pillow before he decided to take a journey into depths of nothingness. Darkness didn't help...

.  
.  
.

Ouma opened his eyes as he was greeted with darkness yet again. For how long... did he sleep ? He had no idea, but it felt like it was pretty late. There is no way he slept for a whole day, that never happened to him. 

Wiping sweat off his forehead. It felt incredibly hot for some reason.

" Hnn... what time..? "

First thing that came to his mind was to go to Amami. He should know. Plus Ouma still plans to scold him for leaving without saying a single word. If it's really night then he can't walk around alone. He would be an easy target for someone to kill him. Amami's room isn't far away, I'll do that.

He thought before taking off his checked scarf and making his way towards the door. He didn't take his walking stick do using hands to navigate himself through completely darkness was a challenge. Leaving his room, he touched every door that was next. He knew exactly how many rooms apart Amami's was. Once he did find it, Ouma decided to knock. But... something was weird. After further inspecting, Ouma decided to pull down the doorknob and was surprised to find room unlocked.

" What..? Did he forgot to lock it... "

He thought aloud, shaking his head. Or did someone else unlock it ? 

Ouma's blood ran cold as he took a step inside. He expected someone to attack him at any moment. He would be an easy target.

" Amami - chan ? "

For a moment he completely forgot frustration and sadness he was feeling a few minutes before. It was all replaced with a worry. 

" Idiot, you forgot to lock the door... "

He felt his feet bumping into something. That must be his bed. He ran his hands over pillows, searching for proof that other was sleeping there soundly and he just forgot to lock the door. He wasn't.

" This isn't funny. "

Ouma frowned before turning to direction where bathroom was suppose to be. He still didn't check it. With careful steps, he made his way towards it and reached for the doorknob. 

It smelled like death. Ouma will never forget the familiar smell of blood. He covered his nose with on hand, letting out a gasp before taking a step inside the bathroom. But he lost balance, feeling something sticky and warm underneath his feet before tripping and fall forward. 

It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't being attacked. He stepped into something and tripped. Running his hand through the liquid, he felt it staining his clothes. It was warm and it smelled like metal. He knew exactly what that was. 

Ouma was panicking now, running his hands through the fresh blood and searching for the source of it. Without even realizing it, he was holding someone's hand in his own. It was cold, unnatural cold. That person is death.

" A... Amami - chan ? "

He didn't get an answer. His gentle voice was gone.

In the next moment, Ouma realized that he was screaming for dear life. 

.  
.  
.

" Ouma - kun-- ! Calm down, I'm here. "

Oh

was that...

Ouma didn't know, but he realized he probably screamed loud enough to wake himself up from that horrible nightmare. Someone was holding his shoulders and shaking him. 

But his voice was back. That gentle voice... his beloved Amami is alive. 

It wasn't first time that Ouma had nightmares about someone dying. But they never felt... /this/ real. 

" It was just a prank-- Hah, I pranked you into thinking I was having a nightmare ! 

That's what you get for leaving me alone this morning. "

Nice save, Ouma thought to himself when he quickly blurted out those words. He was greeted with a silence. Ouma never liked silence, because he couldn't tell what was happening.

" That scream sounded too real to be one of your pranks... "

He sees through my lies too easily, Ouma frowned while thinking about it. 

" I'm fine. Just let me go... "

In himself, he was silently thanking God that Amami was alive and breathing. Though he still doesn't understand why he dreamt of other boy. That's something Ouma Kokichi still didn't realize.

" Where did you go anyway ? You just disappeared without saying a word. I had to go back by myself. 

You better have a good reason for doing that... "

Amami was about to ask if Saihara helped him, but knowing Ouma he probably ignored detective and did it all by himself. 

" I'm... sorry. "

That's all he said before lightly chuckling.

" I was working on something. Would you... mind coming with me now. "

Ouma had no idea what other was talking about. But if he gets an answer to his question, he'll be completely happy with that. This birthday was ruined for him anyway. 

" I will after you tell me what time it is. "

It was 3 pm and Ouma realized just for how long he was asleep. That dream was certainly much longer than he thought. Throughout all of this Amami was simply chuckling while running a hand through other's hair receiving huffs from other and unsatisfied sounds. 

Amami helped him leave the bed, holding his hand and leading him out of his room. By the way they were walking, Ouma was sure they were going to other's room.

" If you plan to kill me at leat make sure to have a good alibi. "

Amami almost choked at that, opening door to his room.

" Goodness... of course not. I just thought you would like a small surprise for today. "

Ouma raised his eyebrow. It took him a few moments to actually understand those words. 

" I know you can't see it, but... I have a gift for you and I prepared a small cake with Tojo - san's help. That's a reason why I was gone. 

Happy birthday Ouma - kun. "

Perhaps the worst day in his life turned into the best day of his life. Ouma realized his chest was tightening as he took a step inside the room with Amami's help. 

" ... why ? "

That's only question he had. He wasn't even mad that other left him anymore. He just didn't understand why someone would try so much. 

" I told everyone I don't want to celebrate anything. "

He was greeted with a small laugh. Why the hell are you laughing ? Why the hell are you so calm ? Always so carefree... 

A lot of questions ran through Ouma's mind.

" You looked lonely. "

Amami gave him his answer before helping the smaller boy sit down on his bed. Ouma still didn't understand why, but he didn't ask more.

" Leaders such as myself are never lonely. I couldn't care less if someone were to die. "

That was cold, but it was the only way for Ouma to keep his leader persona on. 

" Ouch-- That's cold. So you wouldn't care if I died ? "

Again, he said that while half chuckling. Ouma hated how carefree he was able to be. He never gave him an answer to that. 

" First the gift. "

Amami didn't bother to wrap it up since it would only cause problems for Ouma until he was able to open it. Amami placed something small and round in his hand. From what Ouma could feel, it also had a chain attached to it. Upon further holding he realized that was probably...

" It's a pendant for good luck. I made it myself. It's the same color as your hair if you are wondering. "

Ouma didn't know what color his hair was. But knowing pendant was like that made it slightly more special to him. 

" Put it on me. "

Amami wasted no time in taking it away and sitting behind Ouma who leaned his back against his chest. Removing Ouma's scarf, he swiftly put it on him before putting a scarf over it. This way pendant should be protected from breaking. 

Amami was surprised that Ouma actually accepted his gift. While he was wondering about that Ouma couldn't be more grateful even though he would never show it. 

After all... this was the first time someone he wanted to be with was celebrating his birthday with him. And it felt real. 

" Amami... how does it look ? "

It looked like it was meant for him to wear it.

" Better than I expected it would. "

Ouma grinned before turning towards other to give him a hug. He wasn't good with these situations nor knew which words to use to express his gratitude... Amami knew Ouma was better with actions which is why he returned the hug soon enough. 

Ouma was able to forget about that horrible dream he had while Amami held him close. For some reason, he felt as if something was flying inside of his stomach and making his feel pleasantly giddy. Are those butterflies people often talk about ? That was a sign he still didn't understand even though he wanted to. He didn't even understand why he allowed Amami to be this close to him. 

Hopefully he'll understand soon.

Amami hummed, his soft voice filling Ouma's ears and he never wanted to stop listening to it. For some reason he always found comfort in it. 

He didn't know how much time in passed while they shared embrace. He knew Amami was the first one to pull away.

" Cake, we almost forgot about it. "

That can wait, Ouma thought with a disappointed sigh.

" Strawberries and chocolate, I hope that will be good enough for your taste. "

At least something. 

" Right. "

That's all he said while pressing a pendant close to his chest. It's something important he can't lose. Ouma thought about it as Amami left the bed probably going to prepare other things.

This day went better than he expected. 

Ouma felt as if he was discovering a completely new purpose. 

Clenching the pendant which was now in his hand, he jumped on the bed a few times, his head against the pillow as he heard scolding coming from Amami.

He didn't notice he was in the bathroom like in his dream. 

.  
.  
.

Ouma feels as if he wants to protect Amami's laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I have a hard time writing fluff :))))  
> This chapter took a while to write and I apologize, I just can't post something until I'm fully satisfied with how it looks.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was more of an introduction of what this story is going to be so sorry if it was slightly boring. This is going to get angsty very quickly. Next chapter should still be fluff. 
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated. I plan to continue this story. Happy birthday to my son, Ouma Kokichi :') Why do I have to make him suffer so much


End file.
